


A Storm between us

by TheFlamingWolfKing



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Animal Instincts, Animal kingdoms, Blood and Violence, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Magicats, slight angst here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25493125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFlamingWolfKing/pseuds/TheFlamingWolfKing
Summary: Catra and Adora were always the best of friends and nothing or no one could change that. Or so they thought. When a mysterious feline arrives to Etheria seeking help from an ancient prophecy,it changes Catra's life and causes Adora to feel a feeling she never thought she'd feel. Now they must help the mysterious feline,defeat the Horde and confess their deepest desires to each other.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Angella/Micah (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Hordak/OC, Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra), Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Within the darkness of the training room,two shadowy figures were engaged in a battle.

The two clashed and slashed at one another with their bright red sabers,causing electrifying red sparks to fly off. The figures relentlessly slashed at each other,trying to get the other to surrender. "You won't win this time,Catra!"a small young child named Adora told her sparring partner. A feline child named Catra smirked as she thrusted her saber at Adora though it got deflected. "We'll see about that!"she replied.

Adora lunged towards Catra,feinting the saber at her right shoulder then quickly lowering it at her hip. Catra saw right through the attempt and blocked the slash and began advancing onto Adora with hard attacks forcing Adora into the defensive. Adora managed to block most of the attacks while searching for an advantage.

Then an idea popped into her head.

She kept blocking Catra's quick attacks until she saw Catra pause for a moment before she twirled the saber and thrusted it at her chest,hoping Catra fell for the bait. She did. Catra rose her saber up horizontally and blocked the attempt with a smug smirk on her face. Quick as a snake,Adora moved her saber underneath Catra's then,using all of her strength,heaved Catra up and flipped her to the ground. The feline yowled in surprise as she was lifted off the ground and landed heavily onto the ground,losing her saber in the process. She went to grab the saber but Adora kicked the saber from her reach then placed the tip of her saber on Catra's back. "Looks like I was right."Adora said extended her hand to Catra. "Yeah yeah. Consider yourself lucky."Catra said as she accepted Adora's hand and got up.

The darkness of the training room soon disappeared and was replaced with a bright light which showed Lonnie,Kyle,Rogelio and their training supervisor,Scales,not too far from them,watching. Scales approached them and looked at them with a smile. "That was an excellent performance from the both of you. Keep it up and you two will be the best fighters the Horde has ever had."he told them. Catra and Adora looked at each other with huge grins on their faces. "Thanks sir."Adora told him. He nodded then walked off.

The other kids swarmed around them once the supervisor was gone. "Nice job Adora,Catra."Lonnie told them in her usually bored 'whatever' voice. "That really was impressive,I'll give you two that."Rogelio said,his voice being so deep that it seemed that his words always had an echo to them. "I wish I could fight as well as you two."Kyle told them wistfully. His smile seemed to drop a bit as he said that.

"Thanks,"Adora said. And you will. You just have to practice more."Adora added. "Really? You think so?"Kyle asked his smile coming back. "I know so."Adora replied. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm gonna head out. You coming Adora?"Catra asked as she walked out of the training room. "Yeah."Adora told her. She waved the others goodbye before she hurriedly walked to Catra. They walked through the hallway of the Horde in silence for a while before Catra spoke. "You didn't do too bad at that sparring match." "Didn't do too bad?"Adora repeated incredulously. "I mean it could've been better. Too sloppy in my opinion."Catra said nonchalantly,shrugging. "Yet I was still able to beat you."Adora said with a smirk. "As I said before,you got lucky."Catra repeated. "Sure."Adora said rolling her eyes.

They went back to the bunk and flopped down on their bed. Adora put her hands behind her head and stared at the ceiling above her. She felt the furry body of Catra as she curled beside her. Absentmindedly,Adora moved her hand through Catra's mane and felt the vibrations of Catra's purr go through her arm. They stayed like that for so long,just still and blissful silence,until the loud growl of Catra's stomach sounded. "Sounds like someone's hungry."she chuckled.

Catra groaned then got up from the bed while she smacked Adora on the head with her tail. "I'm gonna try and find something to eat in this empty place."Catra said as she slinked out of the room. "Just make sure you don't leave any blood or a half eaten rats this time!"Adora called after her,unfortunately, remembering the time when she had come across one of Catra's half eaten rats. She heard Catra laugh before silence flooded the room once again.  
Tiredness overcame Adora'a body. Her arms and legs went limp and her eyes started to droop. She tried to fight the exhaustion but soon decided to let it take her into a calm and dreamless sleep.

* * *

Hours later,Adora felt someone roughly shaking her. She slowly opened her eyes,yawned then rubbed away any sleepiness from her eyes. She came face to face with Catra who's entire mouth was caked in blood that was still slightly fresh.

She screamed.

Catra quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Hey! Are you trying to wake the entire Fright Zone!"Catra exclaimed. Adora pushed Catra's hand from her mouth while glaring at her. "Next time don't stand over me with your mouth covered in blood!"Adora retorted. "No promises."Catra replied. Adora gave her a look. "Oh come on. Your reaction was priceless."Catra told her laughing. Adora rolled her eyes. Once Catra managed to stop laughing,she spoke. "Anyway,you wanna do something exciting?" There was her usual mischievous glint in her turquoise and yellow eyes as she said that.

Adora groaned knowing already that this was going to be bad. "Why do I have a feeling that it's something bad?"she asked. "It won't be bad...if we don't get caught."Catra said casually. Adora wanted to tell her that she was crazy,that whatever she was thinking was going to go wrong. But she would be lying if she said that she wasn't in need of a little adventure. She leaned up on her elbows and looked closely at Catra. Her discolored eyes seemed to become brighter than usual and she smiled her usual smug,mischievous smile. Adora knew she would regret this but at the moment she just didn't care.

"I'm in."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adora and Catra waited until everyone was asleep before they decide to make their move. Catra peeked her head through the door and looked around for any lurkers. When she saw none,she turned to Adora and gestured to follow. They silently tiptoed out their room into the hallway. Adora watched for anything or anyone that might be around while Catra used her superior hearing to listen for anything. Five minutes later,still undetected,Catra stopped so abruptly that Adora nearly bumped into her. She looked over her shoulder and said,"We're here." Adora moved from behind Catra and looked into the room.

She immediately wished she had talked Catra out of her idea.

They were in front of Shadow Weaver's personal room. Adora remembered how Shadow Weaver drilled into their heads that this room was off limits and anyone who went inside would wish they hadn't. "Catra you didn't tell me that you wanted us to go into this room!"she exclaimed. "Obviously,otherwise you would've chickened out."Catra said casually.  
"This is a bad idea Catra. We need to go back."Adora said urgently backing away. Catra turned and grabbed her hand. "Hey come on. Don't go chicken on me now." "Catra,this room is forbidden for a reason."Adora told her. Catra snorted. "Yeah a reason Shadow Weaver told us. Listen all we're going to do is go inside and take a look. Then we'll leave." Adora still didn't like the idea of going inside the room. _I mean it's forbidden for a reason._

"I don't know Catra…"she said. "Please."Catra begged her,lowering her ears and expanded her pupils making her cat face that she knew Adora couldn't resist. "Catra you know that that is so unfair."Adora groaned trying her best to look away but couldn't. "...Oh fine,we'll go in. But we take a look and that's it."Adora told her sternly. Catra cheered happily. She took Adora's hand and pulled her into the room,just in case she decided to chicken out. What they saw in the room was nothing like they ever saw before. A huge dark pink crystal stood in the middle of the room,glowing dully. Beside it was a small stone pool of green glowing water. "Woah."Catra breath out as she stared at the crystal,amazed and curious. Beside her,Adora had relaxed momentarily as,she too,stared at the crystal in amazement. In a daze,she walked over to the crystal circling it debateing whether or not to touch it.

Curiosity got the best of her.

She reached her hand towards the crystal and touched it with her index finger. Pink electrical sparks flew off the crystal,shocking Catra in the process. "Ow."she yelped removing her finger from the crystal. "Maybe we should leave now."Adora said nervously.

Just then,they heard a groan from a familiar voice.

Both turned their heads in unison and whispered,"Shadow Weaver!" They looked around the room for a hiding spot but unfortunately found none. "We're trapped!"Catra exclaimed. "Quick get behind the crystal."Adora said. They ran and hid quietly behind the crystal just as Shadow Weaver stumbled into the room. She groaned as she floated over to the crystal. Adora and Catra leaned their heads over the crystal just enough to see Shadow Weaver place her hand on the crystal. A few sparks sprouted but seemed to have no effect on her. She removed her hand with a sigh then placed it over her mask,removed it,placed it at the edge of the pool then bent over the pool of water.

Seeing Shadow Weaver remove her mask made Adora gasped in surprise way too loud. Catra wanted to smack her but couldn't as she saw Shadow Weaver turned her face towards them. Catra felt cold all over as she saw Shadow Weaver's face. It was purely gray,large almost black veins were popping out and her eyes were yellow and bloodshot. "What are you doing in here! Get out!"she yelled. "Run!"Catra yelled. They shot from behind the crystal and ran to the exit,though they never made it. Black shadows blocked the doorway and covered the entire room as Shadow Weaver raised her palm up and a red glow appeared around Catra's body and freezing her in her tracks. "Catra you stay. What do you think you're doing here?"Shadow Weaver asked forcing the feline to face her. "I'm sorry Shadow Weaver. We were just playing."Catra replied nervously. "Insolent child!"Shadow Weaver said.

"I've come to expect such disgraceful behaviour from you. But I will not allow you to drag Adora down as well." Adora could see even though Catra's back was to her that she was scared. "Shadow Weaver it wasn't her fault,it was my idea too."Adora told her pleadingly but it fell on deaf ears. "You have been nothing more than a nuisance to me,"Shadow Weaver continued to Catra. "I've kept you around this long because Adora was fond of you." She brought Catra closer to her with a flick of her finger. "But if you do anything to jeopardize her future,I will dispose of you myself. Do you understand?"

Catra was scared beyond words. If she could move she would most likely be trembling in fear.

Adora couldn't take it any longer.

She jumped in front of Catra,waving her arms as if to protect her from Shadow Weaver's words. "Please stop!"she exclaimed desperately. Shadow Weaver looked at them for a few moments longer before the shadows disappeared. She turned away from them while flicking her wrist. The red glow disappeared from Catra and she fell down on the ground. The feline looked at Shadow Weaver,terrified,then ran out of the room.

"Catra!"Adora exclaimed,going to chase after her. "Adora."Shadow Weaver called in a sweet voice. Adora winced but turned to face her. "Shadow Weaver,Catra didn't mean to do anything."she said. "You must do a better job at keeping her under control." She stretched her hand to Adora and placed a loose strand of her blonde hair behind her ear.  
It took all Adora's self control not to shiver at the touch. "Do not let something like this happen again."She patted Adora lightly on her head before walking away. Adora turned away and walked from the room while looking for Catra.

* * *

After a near hour of looking for Catra in the halls,training room or even the vents near the ceiling,Adora decided to head back to her dorm.

Upon coming closer to her dorm,she heard sobbing and sniffling.

Quietly,she walked towards her dorm and peeked. The person had a blanket covering them so she couldn't see who it was. Then she noticed a long tanned tail sticking out from the blanket and knew who it was. "Catra?"she called softly. Almost instantly the crying stopped but no reply came.  
She walked over to bunk and removed the blanket to reveal Catra. Her ears flattened as she hissed at her. "Catra,it's ok it's just me."Adora told her. Catra wiped away her tears while Adora sat beside her. "It doesn't matter what they do to us. You know? You look out for me,I look out for you." When Catra didn't respond,Adora put her hand on her shoulder and gently turned her so they were facing each other,though Catra still didn't look her in the eye. "Nothing really bad can happen as long as we have each other."

Now Catra looked Adora in the eye,still watery but they held a hope as she said,"You promise?" "I promise."Adora replied firmly. Catra leaned her head against Adora's chest as Adora held her close. They stayed like that for so long until Adora finally said,"Come on, let's get some sleep." Catra nodded and they got into their bunk. Adora felt the lack of sleep beginning to overcome her when she heard Catra say,"Adora?"

"Yes Catra?"she replied,her speech somewhat slugging from lack of sleep. "Can I sleep beside you tonight?"Catra asked softly. Adora lifted her head and looked at Catra who looked scared,watching every single corner or dark space in the room. She felt sympathy for her best friend and couldn't refuse her. "Of course."Adora said scooting over to make room.

Catra crawled over to the space beside Adora,walked into a circle then curled up and laid down against Adora,purring softly.  
Adora looked over at Catra and smiled. She took her arm and wrapped it around Catra's waist,who purred louder now,and stayed like that as sleep finally took over.


	3. Chapter 3 part 1

**Eleven years later**

He slashed his claws across the cluster of vines before him.

_This place is insufferable he thought to himself annoyed._ Though the place had a good amount of shelter the food was ridiculously low to the point where he sometimes wondered if he would die of starvation. Not only that but the place itself sounded as if it was talking,whispering. He could never get a moment of peace and in addition to his excellent hearing it made things worse. He wanted nothing more than to leave this cursed place but then he remembered why he was even here.

_Your people need you he told himself._ _Remember the prophecy._

Almost as if on cue with his thoughts,the prophecy echoed through his mind.

_When_ _everything seems lost_

_Two_ _of the same kind will cross_

_To_ _fight_ _and untie as one_

_To save a race that may be gone_

_She_ _who is strong of mind_

_Who_ _thinks_ _she is the last of her kind_

_Will_ _give_ _survival to the next generation_

_Before they fall into great desperation_

He remembered the hopeful gazes of everyone within the Council when their elder and healor,Trout,had told them of the prophecy. He had spent days trying to make sense of the bloody prophecy but he could understand bits of it. 

The two of the same kind will cross part he assumed was that he would perhaps meet someone like him as it was the closest guess he had anyway. 

_To_ fight _and unite as one_ along with the _to save a race that may be gone_ part,he knew that this person and him would fight together and save his people. He had taken the logical guess that the person was a female from the second part of the prophecy which started with the word she. 

The third part of the second verse was what she couldn't grasp. _Will give survival to the next generation_ could have endless possibilities.

"Maybe this person will do something that'll help us survive."Lightning,his best friend and commander of the Speed Crew,had said during the Council meeting. "We know this person will do something. The question is what will this person do?"Storm had said. "It must be something big in order to save an entire race."Karzai,his mother and their queen,pointed out.

His father and the king,Nightshade,rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "We already established that this person is undoubtedly a female. If you read the third part in the second verse carefully and think about it then it leads to only one conclusion. Perhaps you have to take this female as your mate."

He thought over what his father had said and told himself taht it could be a possibility but there was still one problem.

"Even if I take this female as my mate,how will that save an entire race? Her giving me a few sons or daughters cannot save an entire race."he told his father. "Perhaps this person isn't a normal female then."his father murmured,sounding like he was speaking to himself than to the rest of them before falling silent. All of them waited for him to finish his thoughts out loud to them but he just turned to Lightning and said,"Get all the magicians to the dome. Storm,meet us there. You will leave immediately." Afterward,once all the magicians had been gathered,they had used their magic to transport him to this planet and now he was here.

The rumbling of his stomach brought him back to the present.

He grimaced in annoyance. Just the idea of having to look for food made in groan when it usually had an opposite effect.

_If I have to go another day without food I might just become a vegetarian._

He sniffed the air and nearly jumped for joy when he caught the scent of a rabbit. Quickly,he followed the scent and was overjoyed to find not one but two rabbits,absentmindedly nibbling on some grass. Containing himself from crying for joy,he crouched down to the ground and slowly stalked towards the rabbits. Once he was in striking range,he lunged towards the rabbits,catching them between his hands and killing them with a swift bite on their spines before they even knew what was happening. He tore a chunk of meat from them and sighed in bliss at the salty taste.

After devouring the two rabbits,he licked the blood off his lips,then yawned as a wave of tiredness overcame him. 

Better find somewhere to sleep tonight he thought.

He soon found a soft patch of grass with a cluster of trees scattered around along with some rocks forming a semi-circle around it,protecting him from any unwanted attention. He walked over to the spot,trotted in a circle then laid down curled up as sleep overtook him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to this chapter being way too long I will be splitting it into three parts. In addition to that since I forgot to mention this earlier,in the first two chapters,Adora and Catra are six years old.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever She-ra fanfic!! I had so much fun writing this story. This story is also posted on Fanfiction.Net,my username is HookfangtheAlpha


End file.
